


Those tap dancing, backrubbing, hungry Windsor boys

by hannahcalifornia



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Glee, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Miscommunication, Panic Attack, Weed mention, post hell night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcalifornia/pseuds/hannahcalifornia
Summary: Early morning there's a knock on the Windsor House's door from a boy who needs their help.
Relationships: Danny Abbot & Wes Hughes, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Wes Hughes / Tabitha Adams
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Those tap dancing, backrubbing, hungry Windsor boys

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020. Day 1 - Windsor.

The first knock on the door was soft. It was hard to hear with all the other sounds of Windsor Hall echoing around marble floors and high ceilings that morning. The iconic Persian rugs that usually carpeted the lobby had been rolled up to make an impromptu dance studio. It was 8AM on a Saturday and the twins were practicing tap dancing in front of large Louis XIV era mirrors. They were trying to teach David an intricate dance they insisted be included as a big Groomsman number at his wedding. And though most Windsors were still snoring, by now very accustomed to sleeping with noise, there were still hoots and hollers coming from upstairs as various Windsors poked their heads through the bannisters to watch.

Then a louder knock came, this time utilizing Windsor's giant door knocker. The knocker triggered an alert system that jolted Han awake from the nap he was taking after an all nighter. The improved alarm system installed post-Hell night would not let anyone in or out without a resident's eye retina scan. Non-Windsors could only be let in from the inside.

"Abbot's at the door" Han announced over his PA system.

The twins fallaped their way across the lobby and opened Windsor's giant double doors like they were humble servants ushering in royalty. The boy at the door was indeed a rather disheveled looking Danny Abbott, his shirt and jeans slightly damp as if he'd quickly changed after a dip in the pool without fully drying off. He turned his frown into a tight smile, lifting his eyebrows upward.

"Thanks," Danny muttered.  
"Everything alright Danny boy?" Ethan tried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just, do you know if Wes is awake? He's not answering my calls."  
Evan gave his brother a look of hesitation that Ethan immediately knew as, "oh shit."

"What?" Danny asked.  
"No, it's just we have reason to believe Wes isn't here at the moment. Can we take a message?"  
"What is this regarding, Dan?"  
"Not here?" Danny's knees buckled slightly. Ethan and Evan eyed him up and down, noticing how he was digging his fingernails into his palm on left hand and the slight croak in his voice.  
"Yeah but, you should totally come in anyway!" said Ethan cheerily.  
"Totally, come Danny." Evan took Danny by the shoulder and gently guided him in.  
"We're doing dance moves Danny," Ethan said.  
"Very amazing dance moves."  
Evan and Ethan began tap dancing, one buffalo, two buffalo.  
"Stop please," Danny said. Then louder, "stop."  
"Hey!" David called. "He said stop."  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Danny's voice had a tinge of anger they weren't used to hearing from him.  
Evan and Ethan sheepishly looked toward each other.  
"It's my fault," an Iowan accent boomed from above them. Charlie descended down the stairs. "I'm sorry Danny, I let him spend the night at Saint...well with a girl."  
"You, what?" Danny cried, his anger now unmistakable. "We. All. Agreed. No ins, no outs after curfew. No overnights. That's the only way we can be sure we are all safe."  
"I know he's safe," Charlie said gently.  
"How do you know? How can you be sure?" Danny's heart raced. His vision felt blurry.  
"I spoke to him last night."  
"0h, so you spoke to him last night," Danny scoffed sarcastically. "Did you speak to him this morning?"  
"Well, no, but I'm sure he's fine. Danny, listen to me-"  
Danny had stared to hyperventilate and clutched at his chest. Charlie reached out to him slowly, "I'm going to put my hand on your back now, Danny. Just breathe for me." Danny's breaths began to slow down as Charlie rubbed his back. "There you go, in and out. Can you name a few colors you see around you?"  
"Gold. Blue. The ugliest purple I've ever laid eyes on," Danny said referring to Todd's sweater as the monstrosity passed them as Todd sleepily made his way to the kitchen.  
Charlie chuckled, "good. That's really good. David can you call Wes?"  
"I'm trying," David said apologetically. "He isn't answering and I don't have the number of you know who."  
"Oh. Well maybe we can just wait. Reed baked some brownies last night that really aren't half bad. Do you want some?"  
"No, it's fine," Danny said. "I think I have her number."  
"Oh?" Ethan and Evan asked, surprised he figured out the mystery girl so quickly, not that they'd been subtle. 

Danny took out his phone and scrolled down to T for Tabitha, noting with a snicker the purple devil beside it. Last year Wes had put it in his phone for emergencies. She was the girlfriend he kept crawling back to. And somewhere throughout the breakups and rekindling, Danny could admit he actually began to like the girl for his former roommate. She was fun, always adventurous, and had a secret sweet side behind her mask of over protectiveness. He tried to push any feelings of resentment for her stealing away his friend for the evening down as well as he could. 

Tabitha answered on the first ring.  
"Hey, it's Dan."  
"Oh fuck, I kept him too long haven't I. Jesus Danny I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked him to come it's just, we haven't seen each other in so long and I just wanted him to have one good night, I didn't think-" she sounded like she could go on.  
"It's okay, Tabitha. Just, can you hand him the phone?"  
"Danny, this was really dumb of me, I'm sorry."  
Danny left out a final sigh of relief at the sound of Wes' voice. "It's okay."  
"No it's not. I didn't charge my phone. I must have scared you shitless."  
"Well we do talk every day after my swim. At the same time. Everyday. I admit I got worried," Danny said softly.  
"I know, I fucked up."  
"It's okay. Your dorm mates managed to calm me down before I got too bad."  
"Oh no, they didn't tap dance did they?"  
Danny laughs, announcing loudly, "Yeah, they tapped danced."  
"Yeah we did!"  
"See you soon Wesley."  
"See you soon, Daniel."

When he offered, Danny pulled Charlie into a tight hug.  
"Hurrah! It's brownie time!" Ethan cheered, linking an arm with Danny and guiding him to the kitchen.

Reed, in silken pajamas, and boyfriend Shane, in boxers with pineapples embroidered on them, made their entrance down the stairs.  
"Did someone say brownies?" Shane asked.  
"Brownies for breakfast?" Reed chastised.  
"They really are so good, " said Evan, already with two in his mouth.  
"Ooh! We're tapping! Why didn't you guys tell me," said Shane.  
"We thought we'd let you sleep in," Ethan said wiggling his eyes at Danny. "You had a long night." Reed blushed.

The Windsors devoured that pan of brownies, and the next, with so much gusto, Danny was so distracted watching them that he didn't hear Wes come in. But when he finally felt his friend's familiar hands on his shoulders, he looked up and smiled genuinely for the first time all morning."  
"Wes can we keep him?" Ethan said.  
"Pleeeeaaase," Evan added. "He looks great in Windsor, don't you think?"  
"Are those pot brownies because you're tripping!"  
"They're not pot brownies!" Reed proclaimed.  
"But those might be," Shane whispered, pointing to a new batch.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to CP Coulter.  
> See Big Bang Schedule at https://daltonficbigbang.tumblr.com/schedule.


End file.
